


End of the Line

by Geekygirl24



Series: Coldwave Week 2016 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Coldwaveweek2016, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hurt Leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len’s right eye was swollen shut, and dark bruises were clear on his neck…in the shape of a hand-print. From the way Len was wincing as he shifted, there were probably more injuries underneath the clothing.</p><p>Len smiled softly at Mick, “It’s not as bad as it looks….” He whispered, “…..I’ve had worse.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Coldwave week Day 1: Captivity

“SHIT!” yelled Mick as Savage’s men threw him roughly into the cell, landing awkwardly on his wrist as the muscles strained. He leapt up and threw himself at the force-field, growling as the guards outside smirked, “COME ON YOU BASTARDS! TOO CHICKEN TO FACE ME LIKE MEN EH?!”

The guards just laughed as they walked away, muttering to each other in Russian as Mick continued to growl.

“You sound like an overgrown Rottweiler…” chuckled a soft voice from behind him.

Spinning around, Mick practically sighed in relief when he saw his partner resting against the opposite wall. Len had gone missing from the mission a few days earlier, and whilst Rip might not have been too worried, Mick had lost his fricking mind.

“Lenny…” he sighed, rushing over whilst scanning Len from head to toe.

He didn’t like what he saw.

Len’s right eye was swollen shut, and dark bruises were clear on his neck…in the shape of a hand-print. From the way Len was wincing as he shifted, there were probably more injuries underneath the clothing.

Len smiled softly at Mick, “It’s not as bad as it looks….” He whispered, “…..I’ve had worse.”

Mick shook his head, moving to sit down beside his partner. “Yeah, and the last time your Dad hit you, I swore it would be the last time that happened. I said that I would protect you….some protection right?!”

Len frowned at the self-deprecation in his partner’s voice, weakly lifting up his arm in order to pat Mick gently on the shoulder. “This…isn’t your fault.” He scolded, wincing as his ribs twinged in pain, “It’s Savages…are the rest of the team coming?”

Mick shrugged, “I dunno. I didn’t exactly wait around for Hunter to get his head out of his arse and help you…”

“Then…we may be in a spot of trouble.”

Mick frowned, “You mean, on top of being captured by Savage?”

Len chuckled, “It can get worse…Savage wasn’t too pleased when I refused to tell him where Kendra was…h-he’s threatened to kill me in the morning.”

Mick growled, gently pulling Len into his side. “I’d like to see him try…”

“He’s an immortal psychopath…you can’t stop him.”

“Watch me.”

Len sighed, turning his head into his lover’s chest, squeezing his eyes shut as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. “Please….” He whispered, “….let’s just enjoy the time that we have left.”

“Don’t talk like that Len!”

“Please….”

Mick winced at the pain in his partner’s voice, “Alright…” he sighed, “….but nothing is going to happen to you. Not on my watch.”

“Thank you…”

…………………………………………………

Despite Len’s pain, the pair managed to fall asleep in the early hours of the morning…only to be woken up by a sadistic chuckling just outside of their cell.

“Well, well, well….” Cooed Savage, “….isn’t this just adorable.”

Len moved slightly away from his partner and smirked as Mick glared out at the man. “Jealous much?” queried Len, holding back a snigger as Savage’s grin fell slightly, “I mean, I don’t see you and the hawk lady doing this much. It must hurt…two male criminals finding happiness whilst you’re still pining after the same woman you’ve lusted after for hundreds of years….give it up. She’s not ever going to like you, let alone love you.”

Savage snarled at the beaten man, his hand inching closer to the release mechanism for the force-field….until suddenly, he stopped. Pulling his hand away from the lock, he gestured to one of his guards who handed him a gun. 

Mick’s gun.

“You know…” mused the immortal, “…I have lived many lives over the past few years, but I think my favourite has to be when I worked as a Witch-hunter in the thirteenth century.” He smirked at the pair, running his fingers over the barrel of the gun, “Chay-Ara was just a simple peasant girl….I took great pleasure in burning her at the stake when she refused me.”

He aimed the gun into the cell, specifically at Len. “And now, I will do the same to you…using your partner’s gun will be the cherry on the cake? I believe that is an American phrase?”

Mick lost it.

Snarling, he leapt up (completely missing Len’s gasp of pain) and flew at the force-field, stumbling back when it remained steady against his anger.

Savage didn’t even flinch.

“YOU DARE TOUCH HIM AND I SWEAR I’LL RIP YOUR LUNGS OUT THROUGH YOUR THROAT!” 

Even in the face of Mick’s fury, Savage remained unimpressed. In fact, at this confirmation of their relationship, his smirk only grew. “I’ll take my chances…” he glanced over the arsonist’s shoulder at Len, “…I’d pray young man. Your friends can’t save you now…you burn in one hour. Say your goodbyes.”

Mick swore and snarled as Savage strode away, not even bothering to acknowledge him.

“Mick….”

“BASTARD!”

“MICK!”

Mick span around, his anger quickly draining away when he saw the look on his lover’s face. “Len I-“

Len shook his head, interrupting his partner. “Please…have a little faith in Rip’s little gang. I’m sure they’ll find us…”

“A-and if not?! What then smartass?!”

Len weakly shrugged and smiled softly, “You always did say that I’d look so pretty on fire….”

Mick shook his head, falling to his knees in front of Len. “You look beautiful enough without it…please, don’t give up! There must be a way out!”

“I already tried Mick….there’s nothing. All we can do is wait.”

Before Mick could begin to prowl the cell again, Len grabbed a hold of his jacket. “Please…” whispered the younger man, “…c-can you just stay here, please?”

Without even bothering to argue, Mick shuffled next to his partner and pulled him close, kissing him gently on the forehead (being careful to avoid the bruises). “We’ll get through this…”

The minutes flew by like seconds and pretty soon Savage was standing back outside the cell.

“It’s time.”


End file.
